1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an industrial robot having a sensor for sensing a work position, and more particularly to a method for controlling an industrial robot suitable for sequentially working a plurality of substantially identical workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for controlling an industrial robot by detecting an attitude of work by a sensor and correcting a route of the industrial robot to match to the attitude of work has been proposed by the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 360,846 by Takashi Kogawa.
In the proposed method, in accordance with an instruction to detect work points at a plurality of positions for each work, the sensor detects the work points, and the route of movement of an object to be controlled by the robot is determined in accordance with the detected data.
Since the work point detection must be done at one or more points per peculiar point i.e. corner point on the route along which the object to be controlled by the robot is moved, a long time is required to detect all points. During the work point detection, the industrial robot, in many cases, cannot carry out its intended work. Accordingly, the work efficiency is very low.